interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Egg
English Pronunciation * , , *: *: Etymology 1 From , from , by Holtzmann's Law from . Noun # An approximately spherical or ellipsoidal body produced by birds, snakes, insects and other animals housing the embryo during its development. # The egg of a domestic fowl as an item of food. # The contents of one or more (hen's usually) eggs as a culinary ingredient, etc. #: I also determine the minimal amount of egg required to make good mayonnaise. # The female primary cell, the ovum. # Something shaped like an egg, as in Easter egg, chocolate egg. # A woman of Caucasian (Western) nature, who has a desire to learn and immerse herself in the Asian Culture. # An injury on one's head, normally large or noticeable. Translations * Afrikaans: * Ancient Greek: * Arabic: (baiḍa) * Armenian: * Azeri: * Basque: , * Burmese: * Chechen: * Chinese: 蛋 (dàn), 雞蛋, 鸡蛋 (jīdàn) hen’s egg * Czech: * Danish: * Dolgan: * Dutch: * Egyptian: *: s-w-H-t:H8 * Estonian: * Filipino: * Finnish: * French: * Gagauz: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: * Icelandic: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 卵 (たまご, tamago) * Kazakh: * Khakas: * Lao: * Latin: * Malay: * Ngarrindjeri: * Norwegian: * Old Church Slavonic: * Old Irish: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: , ou * Sotho: * Southern Altai: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Taos: p’ȍxwíana * Telugu: గుడ్డు * Tswana: * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Uzbek: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Yakut: * Afrikaans: * Ancient Greek: * Arabic: (béiDa) * Armenian: , * Aromanian: * Basque: , * Burmese: * Chinese: 蛋 (dàn), 雞蛋, 鸡蛋 (jīdàn) hen’s egg * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Eshtehardi: * Estonian: * Filipino: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Irish: * Italian: * Jamaican Creole: * Japanese: 卵 (たまご, tamago) * Lao: * Latin: * Luhya: * Norwegian: * Old Church Slavonic: * Old Irish: * Papiamentu: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Wiradhuri: kábuka * Afrikaans: * Arabic: (béiɖa) * Armenian: , * Basque: , * Chinese: 蛋 (dàn), 雞蛋, 鸡蛋 (jīdàn) hen’s egg * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Filipino: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 卵 (たまご, tamago) * Lao: * Latin: * Norwegian: * Old Church Slavonic: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Armenian: * Basque: * Chinese: 卵 (luǎn), 卵子 (luǎnzi) * Czech: * Danish: * Estonian: * Filipino: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: * Icelandic: , * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 卵 (たまご, tamago; らん, ran) * Latin: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * West Frisian: * Finnish: * : eier * : hanakbootoklo * : ve , vezë * : ডীম * : * : vi * : яйце (jajtse) * : ou * : chada' * : dzira * : oy * : * * : * : * : კვერცხი (kvertsxi) * : upi'a (t-) * : gundil, wurruun (avoidance language) * : ઇંડું (i.ndu.n) * : hua, hua moa (hen’s egg) * : अंडा (a.ndā) * : ovo * : itlog * : * : ovo * * : (bporng) * : 알 (al) * : hêk , * : * : (1): kiaušinėlis , kiaušialąstė ; (2, 3): kiaušinis * : јајца * : * * : * : अंड (anda) * : heeki, hua * : totoltetl (3) * * : * * : (toxme morgh) * : ngampu * : ਅਂਡਾ * : andha, dhim * : ānro * : * : ou * : fua * : अण्ड * : *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: jaje * : zai, zanda * : * : jajčece (1), jajce (2, 3) * : yai, mayai pl (noun 5/6) * : itlog * * : ⵜⴰⴳⵍⴰⵢⵜ (taglayt) * : முட்டை (muttai) * : (kai) * : kiau * : fo'i manu * : upi'a (t-) * : yumurta, tohum (fertilized) * : яйце (jajtsé) * : (an.dā) * : * : nög * : mula * : iliqanda, iqanda Verb # To throw eggs at. # To dip in or coat with beaten egg (cooking). Translations * Finnish: heittää kananmunilla * Swahili: * Finnish: kastaa kananmunaan, voidella kananmunalla * Swahili: Derived terms * bad egg * boiled egg * cuckoo’s egg * curate’s egg * don't put all your eggs in one basket * Easter egg * egg and spoon race * egg beaters * egg cup * egg flip * egg-nog, eggnog * egg-shell, eggshell * egg-timer * egg white * egg yolk * fried egg * golden egg * good egg * have egg on one’s face * nest egg * over-egg * poached egg * power-egg * scrambled egg, scrambled eggs * sure as eggs is eggs See also * caviar * roe Etymology 2 From . Verb # To encourage, incite. Translations * Finnish: * Greek: * Swahili: Derived terms * egg on Category:1000 English basic words * Category:Food and drink Category:Poultry ---- Faroese Etymology From , from , from . Pronunciation * Noun # egg Declension Noun # blade, edge # border, edge of a cliff Declension Category:Faroese nouns Category:fo:Foods ---- Icelandic Pronunciation * *: Etymology 1 From , from , from . Cognate with Old English (English ); Swedish ; Old High German (German ). Noun # an egg # an oval shaped object # the ovum Declension Synonyms * eggfruma Derived terms * eggjahvíta * eggjarauða * eggjasalad * eggjaskurn * páskaegg Etymology 2 From the word , which came from which came from , ultimately from . Cognates include Old Frisian , Old Saxon (Dutch ); Old English (English ); Old High German (German ); Swedish ). The Indo-European root is also the source of Latin , Greek . Noun # the sharp edge of a knife, sword, or similar # a sharp edge on a mountain Declension Synonyms * * Derived terms * Derived terms * með oddi og egg/með oddi og eggju Category:Icelandic nouns * Category:is:Food and drink Category:is:Poultry ---- Norwegian Etymology From , from , from . Noun # egg ---- Old Norse Noun # egg References * ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # The sharp edge of a cutting tool. af:egg ang:egg ar:egg zh-min-nan:egg de:egg et:egg el:egg es:egg eo:egg fa:egg fr:egg fy:egg gl:egg ko:egg hy:egg hi:egg hr:egg io:egg id:egg is:egg it:egg kn:egg kk:egg sw:egg ku:egg lo:egg li:egg hu:egg ml:egg my:egg nl:egg ja:egg no:egg oc:egg pl:egg pt:egg ru:egg simple:egg sr:egg fi:egg sv:egg ta:egg te:egg th:egg tr:egg uk:egg vi:egg zh:egg